Our Suffering
by Jote Jote
Summary: Chapter 294: Yamamoto injured lies in the floor. He is dieing, but he can only think on Tsunayoshi. Ryohei was playing hide and sick with Hibari. He was actually chasing him. Read to find out!


**Our Suffering**

Blood oozed heavily from Takeshi's abdomen; he felt so stupid.

"Tsuna..."

The young man tried to drag himself across the floor, pushing with his arms and legs – he couldn't.  
His whole body ached.

"Dammit!"

Takeshi's eyes were set on the locker room's door but he started to panic when he noticed the puddle of blood under him grow bigger, stretching farther than his arms could reach.

"Dammit!"

Tears started falling from Takeshi's eyes, his body trembled and his voice came out in small, inaudible sobs.

"Why does it have to end this way?"

He started to feel dizzy, he was cold, and his abdomen felt as if on fire, he had no idea how deep his wound was but it felt hot and uncomfortable.

"Please… someone…"

Takeshi's head started to hurt, the pain made him feel hopeless. He had to do something, find a way to warn them … He stared at the pool of blood and it occurred to him … He copied the western letters he'd seen on the paper, tears running down his face.

'Delitto'

Was all he could write with his fingers.

Ryohei ran happily down the hallways, he was holding in his hand a tonfa that could only belong to Hibari.

It was already dark by the time he arrived at the school yard, but when he saw the locker room door open he decided to take a look. It wasn't normal for anyone to still be at school at that time. Usually the only ones still there after 7:00 pm were Hibari and – when he thought it was the right time to bother his classmate – himself.

Ryohei threw the tonfa in the direction of some shrubs.

"Hibari must have hundreds of these, I doubt he'll mind."

He pictured a closet full of cases with different colored tonfas; with that image in mind he peeked through the locker room door.

"YAMAMOTO!"

Ryohei rushed inside. Takeshi's vision was blurry; he felt his body being carried and Sasagawa Ryohei's face close to his.

"HIBARI!"

He felt warmth spreading through his body and assumed it was Ryohei's flame trying to heal him. Ryohei's screams rang in his ears.

"HIBARI!"  
"HIBARIIIIIIII!"  
"I'M IN THE LOCKER ROOM! COME IN HERE PLEASE!"

The hollow tap of the tonfa told him Hibari was at the door. The young man removed his weapon from the door leaving a dent in its place; he stood at the door, focused on Ryohei and nothing else.

"I've got no patience for your games Sasagawa Ryohei, give me back my tonfa. I'm not wasting my time chasing you around!

"I THREW THE TONFA AWAY! YAMAMOTO IS DYING!"

Hibari set his eyes on the limp body in Ryohei's arms. Yamamoto's body. Ryohei had his arms around him; he'd placed his sweater on the other boy's abdomen and tied it with some other pieces of clothing, applying pressure to the wound, hoping it would minimize the bleeding.

"Please…"

Ryohei was trying to emit as much Sun flames as possible; he held Takeshi close to his body, the boy's head resting against his naked chest.

"…Senpai… I hadn't noticed… you smell so good."  
"It's just sweat, now stop talking!"

Hibari was in utter shock. He'd remained frozen in the same spot, making Ryohei feel even worse. He'd never seen Hibari look frightened before, him being the scariest person in school and all. Ryohei started to fall apart, crying uncontrollably, his tears falling on Takeshi's pale face as the young man looked up at him.

"KYOYA!"

The young man woke up from his trance and ran towards his classmates, throwing his tonfa away in the process. He placed one hand on Ryohei's bare shoulder and searched his pocket with the other one.

"Stop crying."

It shocked Ryohei and made him blush.

"Alright."

They both worked at lightning speed. They left the locker room, Hibari lead the way and Ryohei, carrying Takeshi in his arms, followed along with Kangaryu. They crossed the yard in no time and headed down the hallways towards the exit. Hibari dialed the emergency number.

Kusakabe joined them, making a face when he saw the other three running and carrying a bloody Yamamoto.

"Chairman!"  
"What happened?"  
"This is an emergency. Whoever was responsible for this could still be around Nanimori. Kill anyone suspicious!"

With that order they left Kusakabe behind; he was getting impatient waiting for someone from the emergency number to pick up.

"DAMMIT!"

He smashed the phone on the ground and kept running.

"We'll stop a car."

They had made it all the way out to the street. Hibari stood in the middle of the road, right in the path of oncoming traffic. One driver almost died of fright, not expecting a student standing on the middle of the road. The man slammed on his brakes, his vehicle screeched to a stop mere inches away from Hibari who didn't even blink. The driver, visibly shaken, got out of his car to scold the boy, but Hibari grabbed him by the collar and slammed him against his car.

"Shut up and take us to a hospital."

A few minutes later the three boys were in route to the hospital. Hibari sat in the front seat with the driver, Ryohei and Yamamoto in the back seat.

Yamamoto's pain was gone but he still bled heavily, Ryohei's chest and lap were drenched with his warm blood. Ryohei was so exhausted his flames stopped.

"Mizuno."

Yamamoto whispered to Ryohei while he rested his head on the other's chest. Ryohei's face displayed his anger. The image of the Shimon family members running around his head along with the immense desire of tearing them apart for what they had done.

"Don't say a word, Sasagawa."

Hibari interrupted his musing.

"But… what…!  
"This stays between us three."

They could now see the hospital.

"We'll discuss this with the baby later."

He tightened his fist on his lap.

"Any student hurting another inside Nanimori should be bitten to death."

Ryohei nodded while checking on Yamamoto.

He was unconscious.

Being in such close contact with Ryohei made him happy, he had cared for him all this time and by now Takeshi liked his scent even more. However, he was afraid he'll never be able to tell Tsuna he'd been silently in love with him.

"You are my reason for living. Since that day you saved me I wanted to tell you that I love you."

Yamamoto lost consciousness, wishing Shimon never hurt his little Tsuna.

END


End file.
